Who Let The Dogs Out?
by Rae LeFleur
Summary: A very average, yet slightly attractive dog trainer catches the eye of both Sam and Dean. Who is this woman? How is she connected to the wild pack of black dogs running around North East Ohio? What new and crazy monsters of the week without major season plots could be found within this story?


_Who Let The Dogs Out?_

Supernatural FanFiction

by Rae LeFleur

As I brushed my long, dark brown hair, I looked into the mirror and met my own eyes. I paused and stopped to stare at my reflection, trying not to scrutinize the flaws that immediately popped into my mind, but focused on my better qualities. My eyes which are deep set, almond shaped with thick, dark eyelashes that never needed mascara. I studied my masterful makeup and eyeliner that accentuated the sparkling green color of my irises. I ran my fingers throug the rich brown with a hint of caramel of my hair, longer than many girls hair that even shimmered in the bathroom light. It fell softly, in natural waves past my shoulders and touched the bottom of my large breasts. Then after a moment the flaws wanted their attention and I tried not to list them in my head but it always happens: _I wish my lips were fuller, my chin less round and neck more angled. I wish I was thin, but how can I be thin and still have big boobs? Seriously? My nose could be smaller, my cheeks less full, but they aren't bad. I'm not that ugly, really. Really? _I turned sideways in the mirror and sucked in my gut._ I need to lose weight! Whatever. Thirty some years old and still single with only the dogs. Sounds pathetic. Okay, Rae, enough. Pull yourself together and be confident. It's going to be a fun night out! Maybe destiny will point you in the right direction and we'll find the perfect man? Maybe it will be tonight!_

"Yeah, right." I sighed, putting down my hair brush next to the sink and my dog, Rufus, behind me also sighed. He raised his head from his paws and stared up at me with his unique bright blue eyes as if to show me some compassion. "Well, Rufi-Roo, at least I have you!" He wagged his tail and pushed his head into my hand. I scratched him behind his ears and bent down to kiss him on his soft, brown head. He gave me a warm and affectionate lick on my cheek which made me smile. No matter how I feel, Rufus always makes me feel wanted and loved. Just not exactly what I was looking for tonight.

He followed me to the front door, his large paws padding deeply behind me. "Alrighty Rufus, watch the house, no parties, stay out of the fridge, and I'll be home late. Keep an eye on your older sister and be good!" I glanced over at my older dog, Daisy, to see that she was sleeping peacefully on her dog bed. I walked out the door fumbling with my car keys, cell phone, and wallet full of hard earned cash from the week of training dogs and cleaning kennels.

I dialed my bestie, Barbara, and started up my, new to me car, a 2007 white Chevy HHR. It was pretty much the only newish thing I had and even if it wasn't some amazing classic car or big SUV, I still loved it. Plus, it had plenty of room for the dogs. Barb answered the call after four rings. By then, I was backing out of my driveway and headed down Girdled Road. Which is named after girdling trees and not some old lady's underwear bits.

"Hey Barbie girl, living in a Barbie world! How are ya?" I heard a snort on the other end and I chuckled.

Without skipping a beat, she fell right in place and answered, "Well, you know, life in plastic, it's fantastic."

We both laughed together at our long standing and lame joke. She works at a plastic surgeon's office so the joke never seems to fall short. To me, anyways. "So, yeah, I am on my way. But I thought I would stop and get us some drinks to pregame with first."

"That sounds good. I'm still getting ready."

"Jesus, Barbie, it's like you are a girl or something! It only takes me like half the time as you to get ready. Anyways, I'll be by in a bit. Be ready, 'cause tonight is going to be awesome!" I think I was trying to convince myself.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya soon." **Click.**

Barb's the most positive and patient person I know. The only girl who can stand to be around me for a limited amount of time without getting mad or being hurt by something I say. She's my best friend but some days I am just content to be around only the dogs. People are just too complicated and annoying. Though, I've noticed I seem to have a way of charming them. Mostly men, but I think it's because of two very obvious reasons. But it's not like that, I'm not a whore by any means and limit my sexual partners to less than two hands full. Lately, it's been building up that I need to get laid. Like a disease or clock ticking or something. Tonight is one of those nights where I can feel the pull deep inside, the want and desire building. Tonight is when I can be magical if I find the right guy. I can pursued him with my devilish charms! Again, I'm trying to convince myself.

Some random pop tune was playing on the radio singing about starships and I looked up to the near full moon in the sky. Peaceful and creamy white. A full moon is always fun to put blame on the crazies that are out, but maybe tonight will be different. Maybe tonight I get to be the crazy?

I pulled into the local liquor store, put the HHR in park and watched the neon red sign blink at me. Budweiser. That might be an omen. An omen to drink! I adjusted my hair, pulled my black shirt over my jeans in the back as I walked into the store be lining straight to the hard stuff. I was looking for those cute little mini bottles of fun when I glanced over at the door and saw him walk in.

Okay, he didn't walk, it was more like a dream, slow motion entrance with the song _Wicked Game_ playing in the background and non existent wind blowing and the whole world stopped, including my heart. He was like a romance cover come to life. He was tall, very tall, with brown hair parted down the middle, a little longer than I liked but it worked for him. He was wearing jeans with a bit of fading on the knees, a brown collared over shirt with a simple dark red tee shirt covering his broad chest. His face was kind, slightly chiseled with a god-like jaw, deep set eyes that made his expression angsty and determined until he met my stare, then they immediately softened. He smiled, a for real dimple appeared on his cheek as he paused at the door. He opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something and I thought I was going to faint into the bottles in front of me. In an instant, my heart started beating again and I looked away, though I am sure he looked away from me first, blushing. _Holy shit. He's the hottest guy I have ever seen!_ I looked down at the bottles of vodka I held in my hands and they started shaking together making little cling clang noises. I stopped myself and thought, _What the hell was that? _I kept my head down and tried looking at the bottles on the shelf in front of me again, focusing on the real world of stuff and things but I was acutely aware of his every move within the store.

He walked around two isles over and I could hear each step. Then he paused. Then walked a couple of more steps then stopped again. I glanced at the hipster store clerk at the cash register but she was reading some magazine and chewing gum loudly. She was oblivious to the amazing creature that was walking around her in store and had graced us with his presence! _Are you kidding me_? _Okay, Rae, pull yourself together and go talk to him? Ummm...nope! Nope nope nope! I am way out of the league of Mr. God for a man! I bet he has a super hot model or actress for a girlfriend. Guys like that only give me a once over and walk away. Fine. Then grab these bottles and go, you puss!_

I turned, though for some reason turned left instead of right to go to the cashier and there he was all six feet, four inches of manly man looming over my meager five foot ten inches. I honest to God, gulped and met his eyes, still clinging to the tiny bottles of vodka. He ran his hand casually through his hair and said in a smooth, clear voice, "Aren't you a bit young for that?" His dark green eyes glistened with the joke, and I thought, _Are you freaking kidding me? He spoke...to me? Wait. Did he just flirt with me?_

I was quick on the comeback and said, "Well, no, they are for my grandma. She likes to get watch Wheel of Fortune and wasted early on Saturdays." Well, okay, that was kinda weak but when confronted by giant man of awesomeness, what else do you say? I smiled then looked bashfully back at the booze in my hands. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight. _Is he as uncomfortable as I am right now?_

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to get back to 90 East, would you?" _Oh, he's leaving town, now that sucks. _

"Yeah, um sure. You just go out here turn right down Auburn, then follow that to the big stop light past the four way stop, then turn left and follow the signs. You can't miss it." I started to turn the correct direction to the cash register when I had a sudden heat fill my body that started within my core. I looked up and met his gaze one more time and something flashed over his face, too. I instantly wanted to touch him. I wanted to do more things to him, but suddenly I wanted to just touch him.

Good thing my hands were full and he spoke before I did. "Thanks. Um, so you wouldn't happen to have seen a black dog running around here? My, uh, sister lost her dog and..." He let it trail off.

Now this was something I could talk about in my sleep and I could go on auto pilot. "Oh, no I haven't, not really. But I run the only shelter here in town and that's funny that you ask that, because we have heard from people around town of a lot of black dogs or maybe just the same black dog running around. We can't seem to catch the little devil. Here, let me give you one of my cards and maybe she can stop by and have a look?" I fumbled with the bottles and almost dropped one, but he was quick with the reflexes and grabbed it from me. We put them on the shelf, I muttered a "Thanks." and pulled out my business card from my back pocket. "I also do training, too, in case we find him and he needs some help. Just have her call me." I smiled sheepishly and my hand brushed his as he took the card. More heat and a small fire ignited in my pants but I managed to keep a smile on my face and let go of the card. _Oh holy hell, if I don't get laid tonight, I think I will die! That or all of my toys will be ruined!_

His face had twisted in a strange expression but then he forced a smile down at me. He shifted his weight again and replied, "Thank you. I'll let her know." He studied my business card. Which I made myself. All on shiny white, thick card stock with blue and brown dog. It said Doglish and had my personal information and website for the shelter. I suddenly had a moment of panic and thought, _I hope I paid my domain provider for another year! Oh, wait, I think I did._

This time I forced myself to turn away from the most handsome thing in the world, which was pretty much the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I grabbed the small bottles of hooch and casually strolled up to the counter to pay. My heart pounded against my chest as the tattooed girl with thick, black glasses rang me up. I could feel his stare and the energy between us growing like a static charge. Maybe it was just me because hipster Holly hadn't noticed a thing. She continued to smack her lips, chewing gum and took my money with a look of boredom. With my bounty neatly tucked into a brown paper bag where they clanged together musically, I headed for the door but then stopped. I could feel his eyes on me again and pivoted on my left foot to face him. He walked up to me in two large steps and opened his mouth to say something again but words didn't come out. I blinked, licked my lips and said, "Hey, I know I just met you and this is crazy..." _Oh, no, no, no, no! Goddamn that pop song! "_But um,you can call me too, or text me, um if you want. Maybe?"

He stepped in even closer and a lock of brown hair flicked down over one eye. He smiled and it just seemed right. Yes, it was more than right as the heat and energy built up within me and I stood up on my toes to meet his face with mine, my right hand casually moving the hair away from his amazing green eyes with tiny flecks of brown around the edges. I looked back and forth at both of them and held his gaze one last time before he leaned down into me and our lips met. _OH MY GOD. _Our lips danced and tongues engaged for the most passionate kiss I have ever had since I was young and stupid in high school. _What? Is he really kissing me back? Does he feel what I feel like sparks and butterflies and taste sweet chocolate and oh my God can I just do this all night? _I felt his right hand cup my lower back and pushed me even closer into him, my breasts pressing firmly against his solid chest. He began to rub my lower back and a small moan escaped from within me. Then it happened. The fatal flaws of dooming myself._ No, no, no! I'm too fat. I'm just a sad and lonely dog trainer. I'm not good enough. Not for him._

I pulled away and the heat melted into ecstatic goo. My hand fell from his face and ran down his shirt where I could feel the hard muscle underneath. Another moment of knowing I wouldn't ever be good enough for him yet longing so much to stand with him forever. I pulled away. I looked up one last time and his expression was of pure lust, want, desire, and, well, like a lost puppy. I left him like that as I swiftly exited to my right and jumped into my car like the devil himself was on my tail.

Sam was stunned as she nearly ran from the store, his lips still tingling and her scent wafting carelessly through the air around him. Other things were burning and getting tight and that snapped him out of it. _What just happened? _ _Was that magic? A siren? A witch? A demon? An angel? What WAS that? Who is she? _He shook his head and opened the door, realizing he didn't get the beer that Dean wanted but it didn't matter. He watched her jump into the white Chevy HHR wondering everything but coming up with no answers. He wanted her back. _Why was she leaving?_ He had to talk to his brother.

He opened the door to the black classic '67 Impala with a creak and a groan and slumped into the passenger seat. Dean looked at him, opened his hands and said one word that covered it all.

"Dude."

Sam sat motionless, the kiss, the moment still burning and stinging throughout his body. Dean shook his hands again and repeated himself with more emphasis. "_Dude_." He paused, looking at his brother like he was an alien being sent from another galaxy. "What the hell was that?"

Sam smiled and looked lazily out the windshield. "I don't know."

Dean started up the Impala with a loud roar then it began the familiar idling purr. He looked at his brother again, almost with disgust. "Dude, she was like...like..."

Sam whipped his head around and regarded his brother with conviction. His eyes squinted and he snapped, "She was like, _what_?"

Dean threw his hands and eyebrows up to ward off an attack then put his hands back on the steering wheel. "All I said was, 'Dude.'" Dean chuckled, shook his head as he tried to understand what he just witnessed. "That was quick moving, even for me, Sammy."

Sam looked at his hands, his head and body still reeling from the single moment of bliss with a stranger, an unusual girl that nearly seduced him in twenty seconds. He looked straight out, not focusing on anything in particular. "You don't even know. She was...I don't know...amazing." He paused and sighed heavily. "But I think she might be something _special_ and maybe know what's going on around here." He flicked her business card with his thumb and tried to calm his nerves again with another deep breath. "Follow her."

Dean teased, "You look like a sappy teenager right now! Are you in _love_, Sammy?" When his brother didn't answer him he sang out dramatically, "_'And they called it...puppy loooooove!'_" He whooped it up as he put car in reverse and backed out of the liqueur store parking lot with a small spin of the tires. Sam set his jaw and ignored his brother.

_Holy tap dancing Jesus! What was that? Who was he? What just happened? Okay, calm yourself, Rae. Everything is fine. You just made out with a complete stranger who happened to look __like an Abercrombie model. No big deal. No big deal? What the flying hell? _The radio started crackling and the annoying commercial for the local Chevy dealership faded in and out. I turned it off with a flick of the power button and then looked back at the road. In my headlights I saw a large, black dog along the side of the road with glowing red eyes. It looked like a black American Bull Terrier with bright blue eyes like my Rufus, but I couldn't be sure. The blue eyes always turn red in the light. I pressed on the breaks a little bit, because the last thing I needed was to hit a dog, _God that would be terrible irony_, but it only followed me with it's glowing eyes and stayed along the berm. _That's kinda strange. I wonder if that was hunk o' rama's sister's dog? Well, if she calls, I'll tell her where I saw it._

After a few deep breaths and turned the radio back on to a classic rock station, _because if I __quote any more damn pop songs, I will shoot myself!_

I arrived at Barb's apartment. She got in and we headed off to a local dive bar. She chatted the whole way about work and her mom and the crazy stuff her brothers were up to and I listened while driving. I've learned that you just let her get it all out at first, listen to her problems, then she'll give me a turn to talk about mine. She's a good friend like that. I pulled the HHR into a parking spot and opened the brown bag. "Pregame?"

"Sure!" We dived in like hungry teenagers raiding dad's liquor cabinet then tossing the empties back in the bag. She burped and I giggled. She looked at me and said, "Let's go!"

I got out of the car and could immediately hear the booming of the jukebox and smell the cigaret smoke of the bar goers outside. The wind picked up for a moment and blew my hair in my face. Barb pointed and cackled at my misfortune so I pushed her inside with a half grin. While I'm tall, she's a short one of nearly five feet so I can bully her back. Still, we get along like sisters.

I picked a spot at the back wall near the dart boards and Barb went to get us our first round. She came back with her hands full and set the glasses on the table.

"What's the special for tonight?" I asked curiously.

She said, "Something fruity with lots of booze!"

I laughed and adjusted myself in my seat, taking a sip. The alcohol was indeed fruity, sweet, and had a bitter bite at the end. I loved it. "Barbs, you aren't going to believe what happened to me earlier." I told her the story and by the time our first round was done, I completed it with me running out to the car.

At that moment the music changed on the jukebox to that awkward silence between songs. "Seriously?" was all she could say. He brown eyes round and looked me over like I had magic fairy dust in my pockets.

"Right? I know!" I took another sip of my drink, finishing it off in one gulp.

Then a familiar tune began to play. A thick guitar sound started it off. _Dah dah dah dah dah dah. Pause. Dah dah dah dah dah dah._ My eyes flicked to the bar entrance as people were coming in and out for their cigarette breaks. _Dah dah dah dah dah dah. Pause. Dah dah dah dah dah dah wahhhm. Drums_. And at that moment, he walked through the door.

Barb shouted over the music, "I'm gonna get us another round." and trekked back to the bartender.

He paused at the entrance, surveying the crowd, scrutinizing everyone and everything under his dark hair and eyebrows. He wore a brown leather jacket, a tight blue tee shirt underneath covering hard lined muscles. A necklace dangled and caught the light but I couldn't see what it was from that distance. His almost tight blue jeans with holes in the knees suited his anatomy quite well. I had hoped he would turn around for me so I could survey him from behind. His day old scruff over an angular jaw and hard lined lips made his expression determined. _On the day I was born the nurses all gathered 'round. _His eyes caught mine and I took in a sharp breath. Heat started to spread from my legs, up to my chest, and to my cheeks. I saw him squint to look at me, his head cocked to the side to study me, but then he glanced down with a half smile formed on his lips. He looked almost like Elvis from that distance and I could sincerely understand all the swooning woman everywhere he went! I kept my mouth open slightly trying to breath, but in that moment, I would have swooned myself if I was on my feet. He looked back up and winked at me with a full cat-caught-the-canary grin. _And they gazed in wide wonder at the joy they had found. _I blinked hard, closed my mouth and swallowed. The heat continued to build and spread across my body. He started walking, no, not walking, strutting like a peacock if he had feathers, straight towards my table but paused only five feet away. Energy seemed to spark between us. His expression didn't waver but I could see in his eyes that he felt it, too. _The head nurse spoke up, said, "Leave this one alone." _I blinked again and leaned forward, my eyes wide while pressing my arms against my breasts on the table in front of me. _She could tell right away. _I suddenly wanted him to touch me and do naughty, dirty, and savage things to my body but only continued to gaze upon the magnificent specimen of man before me. _That I was bad to the bone. Dah dah dah dah dah dah_

He looked down at me and said in a throaty and smooth, almost southern drawl, "Can I buy a pretty lady a drink?" He smiled again showing brilliant white teeth. If I didn't know any better, which I really didn't, I would think I was getting hit on by another amazing hot rod of a man! Two in one night! Maybe it was the booze talking so I decided to take my chances.

"Sure, you can by a lady anything. But I would love it if you bought _me_ breakfast in the morning." I stood up from the high top stool at my table and met his gaze. His six foot stature wasn't far for me to meet at my five foot ten so we were almost eye to eye. He looked me up and down and I suddenly felt like a raw steak. He paused a moment longer at my breasts which perked up through my black v-cut shirt then met my eyes again, licking his lips slowly. Despite the crude idea of it, I wanted to be devoured by the man who stood before me. His eyes ate me alive and I couldn't help but want more of him because of it.

He reached out his hand and offered it to me. "Come on." He said sternly, offering me something I couldn't refuse; His touch. I filled his large, calloused hand with mine and again, I had this feeling of rightness in the world. He was safe and someone I could trust, despite the boiling heat that began spreading between our fingers. I flipped my head back around to see Barb approaching our table and motioned a thumbs up and a one finger saying I would be back soon. She looked at me, then glanced ahead of me at my new captor and her eyebrows raised. The look was priceless and I laughed out loud. My confidence shot through the roof. _I must be a Goddess tonight! _ She nodded and waved me on, pointing at the table, saying she would be right there.

He pulled me outside, past the smokers and the parking lot, and around the back of the bar to an empty picnic bench. During our quick walk, I did indeed slip a couple of glances at his back side and I wasn't disappointed. The sound of the bar faded into the background and the music of the night was filled with the familiar tune of crickets. It was then replaced by my heart pounded in my chest and ears as my longing grew for the strange man grasping me. I didn't question his motives and would have allowed him to take me to the moon and back, if that's what he wanted. His hand was so hot, so strong, and he squeezed it when we approached the bench, spinning me around to face him. He opened his mouth to say something and peered deeply into my soul. The moonlight reflected off of his eyes and made them shine and glisten. The lust and desire was in them and I couldn't hardly take his stare anymore. There was almost an awkward pause but then suddenly, he was on me with his mouth, his hands holding my face firmly. It was like the dam had broke and I met his lips with wild abandon, kissing him back as passionately and hard as I could, biting and sucking his lower lip. A low moan escaped from him as he pushed back harder into me with his lips, his tongue raping the inside of my mouth. His hands began to search me, down my neck, then found my breasts where he squeezed them with force. This caused me to arch my head back to the sky with a stiff breath. In one quick motion, he bit down on the side of my neck and spun me to the picnic table, my butt hitting the hard wood with a thump. He maneuvered himself on top of me and firmly spread my legs with his left hand and placed his right hand behind my head for support. _I could die, right now, and be the happiest woman alive! _ I was screaming other words in my mind as he pressed himself against me, grinding our jeans together creating a friction that could start even a forest fire in the swamp. I leaned up into him, meeting the force with my body and wrapping my legs around him. His mouth continued to move, bite, and suckle my neck and a small growl escaped my lips. He bit harder and there was more growling, deeper, and all around us. He pulled back from me and we both caught our breaths for a moment. He smiled sweetly and said, "I do love it when a girl growls."

We heard it again and I blinked. "Um. That wasn't me that time."

He looked up from me and spun his head back and forth. His eyes focused on something in the darkness. He whispered, barely moving his mouth, "Don't move."

"What? What is it?" I looked past his arm, panic raising inside of me.

There was movement around us and the thick, throaty snarls began again, this time almost in unison. He backed off from on top of me, and turned around, trying to block me from the danger. I saw the glowing red eyes first, then they stepped closer and I could see their mouths dripping with saliva. Some licking their white teeth, their black coats shining by the moonlight above us. We were surrounded by eight, large black dogs, all different breeds. I saw the closest dog to us which was at least a hundred, maybe one hundred and ten pound black German Shepard take a single step even closer, it's teeth barred and ready to snap.

He whispered again to me, "Stay very still." He reached behind slowly and I saw his hand wrap around a nickle plated Colt 1911 .45 automatic that had been hidden behind his back. He started to draw on the large Shepard in front of him but it was too late. He was thrown away from the table as the Shepard sprung on his arm, thrashing violently. The gun fell from his hand and to the ground. He let out a sharp cry and raised his left fist to begin a swing down onto the dog's head. The other dogs stood, watching, the growls and snarls rising to a manic crescendo and I screamed over them,

"_**NO**_!"

Instantly, the Shepard stopped it's attack and scooted away as he stumbled to the ground. There was an eerie silence when I looked around at the other dogs. I stood up on the picnic table and said firmly,

"_**Leave. Now.**_"

The dogs scampered off obediently into the darkness around us.

"Dean!" came a voice in the night as the tall hunk from the liquor store ran swiftly up to us. "Dean, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes on the man on the ground then surveying the scene.

"Yeah, just a bite and some blood, but I'll live." He stood up, brushed off his jeans and grabbed his gun from the ground and holding it at bay, almost ready to use it if needed. He regarded me and asked sharply, "What _are_ you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a person? A woman who must be completely drunk right now and got picked up by you, another person, a man in fact, and then you brought us here and we were making out, which was nice...and then were attacked by dogs. I guess I did my best dog trainer thing and told them to leave. They did. Maybe I should have asked this earlier but I have had a couple of drinks: who are _you_?" I started to get down from the picnic table. Both men instinctively and quickly reached out a hand to help me down. I paused looking at them both before I took their help. Heat flashing up between us but I let go of them both and folded my arms across my chest. Dean tucked his gun back into his jeans.

The taller one said, "I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

I instantly saw the resemblance. It was the color of the eyes, the shape of their mouth, and jawline. _I bet their father was a very handsome man. It would figure I'd fall for brothers! _"Um, it's nice to meet you both." I looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed and feeling less and less worthy to be in their presence.

Sam said, "Look, we aren't sure what just happened but we think you might be involved. Have you noticed a lot of black dogs around? A wild pack? Or people who have seen these dogs before?"

"Not really. I mean, other than just now I haven't seen or heard of a wild pack running around town. Although, the other day someone was telling me something about a black dog who protected a girl from a bear. That was kind of strange since the dog wasn't hers. But that kind of stuff happens like that all the time, right? Are you okay?" I asked Dean.

I watched him rub his arm. It was starting to swell and bruise and a bit of blood ran down his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I need to patch this up and I don't think we should be sticking around here for another dog fight." He slowly turned away from me and we all headed back to the parking lot.

Sam explained, "We don't know much but we're going to figure this out. I need to make some calls," Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look. He continued, "and do some research. Can we stop by and see you in the morning? It's probably best if you stay indoors tonight. Put salt around your doors and windows, too. Lots of it."

I gave them a questionable look, and shrugged. They seemed to know more than I did about what was going on. If they told me to dance the Cha Cha in a pink tutu at that point, I probably would have done it. I wrote down my address and solemnly watched the god-like men enter their shiny, classic, black muscle car and speed away. My mind was blank as I went back in the bar, grabbed Barb and explained that I needed to head home. She was already three sheets to the wind and was about to pass out. By the time I dropped her off at her apartment and tucked her in for the night it was only 11:15. _Man, early to bed on a Saturday again? Alone, too. Am I lame or what?_

Dean sped recklessly back to the motel on route 6. "Dude, did you hear her? She spoke to them. It was all Harry Potter like."

Sam glanced at his brother from the passenger seat, his eyes narrowed in question, "Harry Potter? What?"

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to explain. The pain in his right forearm throbbed, but he bit it down. "You know, all snake like, but it was dog like. What was it that they called him?" He snapped his fingers. "Parseltongue."

"First of all, when did you ever read Harry Potter? Second, what kind of power or possession allows a girl to speak to dogs and they listen?"

"Whatever, dude, I _watched_ Harry Potter and it was a good movie series. Besides, that Hermione chick got mega hot!" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. They pulled into the motel parking lot and parked.

"Well, whatever it is or she is, we need to figure it out. I'm going to call Bobby and see what he knows about black dogs."

It was like a light bulb flashed inside Dean's head, "Woah! I think Zeppelin knew about this chick, don't you think? You know, Black Dog? " He started mumbling the tune when he got out of the car. "_Hey hey mama said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove_." He started an air guitar and Sam kept walking to their room.

Sam unlocked the dingy motel room and checked the salt lines on the door and windows. Dean tossed the car keys on the table and flopped on to one of the twin beds. He folded his hands behind his head, crossed his ankles and sighed, "She was pretty smokin, you know."

Sam glanced over at his brother with disgust while opening up his laptop. "Don't you need to clean that up? You're getting blood on _my_ bed." Sam pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. It rang once and went straight to voice mail. _Hey, this is Bobby Singer. If I'm not pickin' up, I'm probably under a car, under a hood, or under fire. Leave a message and I'll call you back. __**Beep.**_ "Bobby, it's Sam. What do you know about black dogs? Also, what do you know about people who can communicate and command black dogs or just animals in general? Call me back."

Dean sat up on the bed and sighed. "Dude, I was wrong. She was amazing. Too bad we got interrupted. I would have totally hit that tonight." He paused and looked down at his arm. Sam started typing away on his laptop, his jaw set in a hard line. "I'm gonna go fix my arm." Sam's eyes narrowed as Dean passed by but he continued to focus on the research they needed from his laptop.

Dean bandaged his arm, took a piss, and brushed his teeth in the shabby motel bathroom. He checked his reflection in the mirror and smiled wickedly at himself, "You sly dog, you!" He snapped his fingers and pointed at himself then opened the door to the room. He paused and looked down at his brother scanning the images on his laptop. "Find anything?"

Sam nodded slightly and turned the laptop to face Dean. "Yes. Other than what Dad found about black dogs in his journal and the strange stories we read earlier that brought us here, quite a bit more. What the lore says about the black dog is that it's a supernatural being found primarily in the folklore of the British Isles. It is often associated with electrical storms, crossroads, places of execution and ancient pathways. In Norfolk legend the creature is supposed to be amphibious, coming out of the sea at night and traveling the lonely roads. It's often associated with the Devil and death. It is generally described as larger than a normal dog with big, glowing eyes."

"Yeah, well that's what I saw. Big, glowing eyes and sharp teeth, and it definitely tried to eat me." Dean said, absentmindedly rubbing his wounded arm. "What's with the local page here?"

Sam clicked the mouse and zoomed in to a couple of stories he found on the web. "Here's the weird thing. It seems the black dogs around here lately have been helping people or giving them good luck along with causing havoc. Like here, what Rae said was true. Two months ago an eight year old girl was hiking in the woods with her older sister when she got lost. A large, black dog jumped out of the bushes and she swore saved her from a bear attack. The dog was very friendly and led her back to her sister. Her sister did not see it, however. And here." Sam clicked on another tab. "This man claims another large black dog jumped out in front of his semi truck causing him to swerve off the road and into a house. Now, that sounds more like the black dogs we've heard about before but get this: The house was abandoned and condemned. The owners of the house didn't have the money to sell it or tear it down. The house was destroyed by the accident so the insurance kicked in. The owner made millions from the claim. So much that he gave the truck driver a big gift as a thank you and amazingly the truck and the driver weren't even harmed in the accident."

"Are you kidding me? Wouldn't the insurance company think that's a bit shady?"

"They did a full investigation and found no connection to the truck driver and homeowner. The police even found large dog prints on the side of the road near the accident. And you won't believe this one; A young girl and her mother from Lima, Ohio in the spring of 1988 went missing and was suspected of being kidnapped by a local known drunk. The police found the body of the drunk ripped to shreds by dog bites in a field just outside of town. The mother's body was found a few yards away, raped, beaten and choked to death. They suspected he was a victim of a pack of dogs or wolves and the woman was found killed by the man. During the investigation, the ten year old daughter walks out of the woods, almost out of nowhere, and right into the field with the police. She was carrying a small black puppy and said she couldn't remember what happened. They said it was post traumatic stress disorder and she went to live with her aunt in Cleveland. Can you guess who that was?"

"Our survey says!" Dean replied.

"You guessed it. Our new friend, Rae. We'll have to ask her tomorrow what happened during that time and maybe she's remembered something since then."

Dean shifted his weight and changed the subject. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm going to go get a bite." Dean grabbed the car keys from the table and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

Sam huffed and responded methodically, "Yeah, I'll just wait here for Bobby to call and do more research."

When I got home, all was quiet. I went through my usual of greeting the dogs at the door, which was to say a tad bit unusual that Daisy came to the door first and Rufus took his time. I tussled her shaggy black and gray fur around her neck until Rufus pushed passed her to get his deserved affection., almost knocking me over. "Okay, kids, time for bed. Let's go out first." I let them out the back door to do their nightly business. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Morton's Salt box from the cupboard and studied it for a moment, remembering the pack of dogs. _How the hell does salt keep dogs away? Would it bother my dogs? Maybe I'll just put it by the doors. I mean, how are dogs going to get in locked windows that are feet off the ground? _I heard my dogs barking and saw headlights coming down the drive out of the front window. _Now who could that be?_ My heart skipped a beat, hoping for a brief second, then tossing the idea out of the window with my self doubts. A heavy car door creaked then slammed and I heard weighted foot steps up to my front door. For some reason, I opened it quickly before my guest could raise a hand to knock.

And there he stood, all dashing and relaxed with his left arm resting on the door frame and his right hand tucked into his front jeans pocket. I imagined Dean must have been named after the famous James Dean because he surly possessed the same cool, confident, and sexual appeal. My eyes widened, taking all of him in and said meekly, "Hi."

"Well, hello." He responded casually and raised his eyebrows expectantly. A moment went by and I felt the strong desire again begin to rise within me.

"Oh, sorry, please come in, um, Dean." I stammered awkwardly. He walked passed me and his scent followed. I remembered that scent from before; like worn leather, a strong aftershave, with a dash of mint. I could have drowned in his scent alone but the longing to touch his naked flesh and have it pressed against my own continued to grow. My heart repeatedly pounded in my ears and all senses were turned on by merely his presence. He spun around to face me as I closed and locked the door. I realized I still had the salt in my hands and held it out to him as if needing help or direction on what to do with it. He grinned and took it and I felt his finger brush my own. It was a simple, innocent grazing of skin on skin but it was the catalyst that ignited the fire between us.

He grabbed my right wrist and pulled me to him in one motion, the salt falling and spilling across the floor. His lips were again upon mine with such heat, fever and hunger that only made me want him more. His right hand went behind my neck and pulled the back of my long hair in a single motion that made me cry out while his mouth attacked my neck. I loved it but also wanted to cause him a bit of pleasurable pain in return. I grabbed the back of his neck with the nails of my left hand and dug them in, just enough until I heard a sharp moan from below my chin. He looked back up at me, his eyes glossy from lust and a gave me one of his amazing half smiles. It was an invitation to play. He tugged harder on my wrist pulling me even closer while he bit down lightly on my breast through my shirt. I moaned an approval. I pulled his face up to mine so I could taste him again. Our tongues flicked and collided hungrily, wanting to devour and savor each other. I moved to his neck and nipped at his sensitive flesh, feeling his heart beat rhythmically like an 808 drum. The scent of his skin and pulse quivering underneath my lips sent the heat in my body up to boiling.

"God, I want you." he breathed heavily in my ear. It was all I could do from coming right then in there. I pulled back to see his face, to see if he in fact did want me. It was true. His eyes showed the desire and I could feel the throbbing bulge against my legs. We savagely tore at each other's clothes, bits and pieces flying across the floor. Then we did it, right there in the foyer on top of the welcome mat and scattered salt.

After a lot of thrusting, panting, moaning, and screams with rising pleasure coming to a full and complete explosion of awesome; it was done. We lay huddled in a pile of flesh on the floor together. After he caught his breath, he stood up slowly and gathered his things. "I, uh, have to get back to Sam. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I grabbed the closest thing I could find, my jeans and hugged them tightly to my chest, feeling suddenly more naked than I actually was at the moment. "Yeah, sure. Okay." I responded softly.

He quietly redressed and handed me my tee shirt. He smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss the top of my forehead. "Thanks, doll. That was great." He walked out the door without turning around and shut it gently behind him.

For a full minute I still sat on the floor, listening to the sudden quiet in my house. It was like I had been at a deafening concert and then there was nothing. My mind reeling, thoughts coming in staccato one word questions, but there were no answers. _How? Why? What?_ Nothing made sense, except that I must be in the Twilight Zone. I heard the car start up in my drive and saw the reflection of headlights though the front window. The dogs barked their warnings from outside and I decided it was time to get up off the floor. My backside was a bit numb and raw from the salt that was ground into it and I could still the weight of him on top of me. _Mmmm. It was a dream. Yes, an amazing dream. I think I should take a shower then go back to reality then. _I peeled myself off the floor, gathered my clothes and threw them in the dirty hamper. I let the dogs in and Rufus ran around sniffing the air, knowing a stranger had been in his house. Daisy went back to her dog bed, circled three times then laid down with a small huff. I headed for the shower and turn on the hottest water I could stand. I decided to think about what happened in the last six hours of my life in the morning.

Dean drove straight back to the motel room, cranking up the classic rock station in the Impala. It was a damn good night but the thought of sleep was starting to overwhelm him. When he walked into the motel room, he found Sam still on the laptop and checked the clock on the nightstand. He was only gone for about forty five minutes. He tossed the keys on the table next to Sam and plopped down face first on one of the twin beds. Dean grabbed the pillow, fluffed it up under his head, his eyes starting to close. He mumbled, "Find anything else?"

Sam replied, "Yes, a pretty big story from last night. More black dogs were spotted and seemed to have gone on a rampage around the town biting people outside of grocery stores, attacking other dogs, and causing three car accidents. The sheriff had to call in an animal control specialist to attempt to capture the dogs. So far the pack is still on the loose." Sam heard a familiar snoring sound coming from Dean and sighed. He looked at his phone and still no word from Bobby. It was only 12:32 in the morning. He decided to pay a visit to the very unusual girl. His heart skipped a beat and he felt nervous for a moment but he didn't know why. She was different, yes, and he felt very attracted to her though she's not his usual type. He pushed down the nervousness, grabbed the car keys and headed out to the Impala. He had to get some answers soon as she might be the only one to stop what was going on. Some how, he knew she was a part of all of this. M_aybe a witch who casts spells or uses old incantations on those dogs or something?_ He had to have some answers.

I was just brushing my wet hair in the mirror when I heard a car pull into my driveway. Rufus woofed his warning bark at the door, letting me know of my new arrival. I blinked hard and then grinned. My reflection grinned back at me and one word echoed through my mind. Dean. _Maybe he was coming back for more? How am I so lucky tonight? Maybe I should play the lottery in the morning? _I quickly did a once over of myself and thought I looked pretty good in an oversized black tee shirt and fresh red lace panties. My makeup was a bit smudged from before so I wiped at my skin quickly and added a line of black on both eyes. It would have to do. I nodded an approval at myself when I heard a soft knock. Daisy didn't even raise her head at the commotion but Rufus continued to bark and I pushed him back as I opened the front door.

And there he stood. All six feet four inches of golden god of a man holding an expression of determination and contemplation. Sam. He ran his right hand through his soft brown hair and shuffled his feet, looking away for a second. He must have realized I wasn't wearing any pants. A small spark of energy passed between us but before it could grow like before, Rufus pushed passed me and put his large brown head into Sam's hands, sniffing and searching for praise and treats. This caught Sam by surprise but then he smiled down at the pooch and scratched him behind his ears.

"Oh, don't worry, he's a big baby." I said. "Rufus, let him inside. Back up. Sam, I'm sorry. Please come in."

"Thanks. I'm sorry to bother you this late but I had some questions for you."

"Sure, just let me go, um, put on some shorts real quick." I said.

Sam stepped into the house and immediately scanned the foyer and living room. It was a small two bedroom one bathroom home with a kitchen down the hall, my bedroom across from it, and the bathroom next to the kitchen. There really wasn't much to look at in the living room. He glanced down and saw the Morton salt box on the floor and the salt spilled everywhere. I was standing in it and forgot the mess, "Oh, yeah, I know I need to clean that up. I just got...distracted and it spilled. Let me go get a dust pan."

"Here, let me." He grabbed the box from my hands and walked to the front door, kneeling down and started shaking the salt, creating a line across the door. I watched him for a moment as he moved to the front window. After he covered the frame he turned back to me and asked, "Any more windows and outside doors?"

"Yes, just the back door, the kitchen window and the window in my bedroom." I blushed thinking about having this wonderfully handsome man in my room but I knew he was here to just talk. "Um, let me go change first."

I walked down the hall to my bedroom and threw on a pair of red and white boy shorts from the clean laundry basket. He was finishing up at the back door and went into my bedroom. He smiled at me reassuringly then finished his work in the kitchen. I watched him walk down the hall back to the living room. I couldn't help but notice he also had a very nice and shapely backside along with his broad shoulders and long legs. _Yum! It must run in the family._ I turned into the kitchen, found the broom and dustpan next to the refrigerator and glanced down the hall to see him sitting on the couch with Rufus at his feet, trying to get him to play tug. Playing tug with Rufus is like playing with a professional weight lifter who pulls giant trucks in competitions. Sam was loosing fast but seemed entertained with my dog as I cleaned up the mess by the front door. When the last grain of salt was swept away and thrown out in the garbage, with a pinch of it over my left shoulder for luck, I put away the broom and met my guest back in the living room.

"Rufus, that's enough. Go lay down." Rufus obeyed and walked away to his favorite spot next to me by the couch. I plopped down next to Sam, folding my legs underneath me and began petting Rufus on the top of his head. "So what's up?" I asked casually.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looked at me. His brows furrowed and cleared his throat. "I don't understand. You spoke to your dog just now, he listened, and I understood what you said."

I laughed, "Well, yeah! He's my dog. I trained him."

"No, I mean it wasn't like before with the pack of dogs." He explained what he found about the dogs terrorizing the community and told me about the legends of black dogs. I was beginning to feel like there was more to the story when he asked me a question I didn't think I would ever hear again. "What happened to you and your mother in 1988?"

I paused. The memory flashed before my eyes. The vision of my mother's body still clear in my mind. "I don't know. I mean, the same thing I told the police. He took us, put us in a shed somewhere for what seemed like forever but I guess it was only a week. He would come back, give us bread and water like he was keeping us alive for his amusement or something. He would pull my mom out and left me alone, though he would say he was coming to get me next. I remember her screaming." I shuttered and tears boiled up behind my eyes as the horrible memories ran their course through my mind again. Sam turned and leaned in closer to me, listening patiently, his face softened with understanding. I swallowed, trying to stop the tears and the memories from coming, but it was no use. "She would scream for help. She screamed to God and screamed at the top of her lungs and called out my name, and there was nothing I could do! And...and then it stopped. It was the last I heard her, the last time I knew she was alive." I wiped the burning tears from my cheeks. "Then after that, I don't know. It was dark and I was walking in the woods. And that's where I found Daisy." I gestured to the old dog laying on the dog bed a few feet away. "She saved me. I don't know how, but I know that she saved me. She's the reason I became a trainer and the reason I have the animal shelter." I sniffled and tried to compose myself. Sam reached out and put his hand on my bare leg, comforting me.

"I'm so sorry, Rae. I lost my mother, and other people close to me in tragic accidents. I know how you feel." His sympathetic eyes looked me over and began to lightly rub my knee with his thumb. The gesture took me by surprise and I regarded him with wide wonder. I bit my lower lip as the air around us shifted, the gleam in his eyes seemed to sparkle, and I couldn't take it anymore. The need and want began to fill within me again but this time it seemed different than with Dean. The wind picked up outside and I could hear large drops of rain pounding on the roof. Lightning flashed in the distance and a moment later a deep rumble was heard. Sitting with Sam, his touch, his eyes upon me felt more than right, like he was meant to be here with me, comforting me. He shifted again and moved even closer, cupping my face lightly with his hand, studying and searching my eyes.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered and before I knew it, his lips grazed my own ever so gently. The were so soft and warm. I fell into a deep well of heat, wonder, and excitement as goosebumps raised on my arms and legs. It was like the temperature dropped so we could use the burning desire between us to stay warm. The kiss began to shape from sweet and gentle to more passion like before in the liquor store. His tongue met my own as I crawled slowly to him, grabbing his face with my hands, guiding the long kiss. I stretched and straddled him on the couch as the rain began it's musical rhythm on the roof. His strong hands rubbed down my shoulders and back to my butt where he squeezed both cheeks firmly. I moaned as he pulled the kiss away putting his lips and hot breath upon my neck, his hands still searching my back. Lightning flashed again while he nibbled and sucked on my neck. This caused me to push down even harder on top of him, my hips moving slightly back and forth. Thunder boomed while I continued to grind down, his breath and touch like fire on my skin. I could feel him grow beneath me and I met his lips again with mine. _This is not happening. It's like a scene from a movie with the perfect man, the rain, the kissing! OH my god and it's awesome! _ Then the cramping in my right hip started and that pulled me out of the movie magic. I pulled away from him and we were both breathing heavily.

Looking into his eyes, seeing the avidity and knowing what was coming next, I stood up from the couch and offered my hand. "Let's go to my room." I said confidently. He took my hand and stood up. I paused then removed his collared over shirt, letting it drop to the couch. I lifted his tee shirt and he finished the job letting it fall to the floor next to Rufus. I saw the hard lines of muscle and touched him with my finger tips, tracing the deep lines in his pecs and abs, my hand pausing at the thick black pentagram tattoo. I immediately wanted to follow those lines with my tongue but I kissed his chest gently instead. He lifted my face and nodded slowly. We walked back to my room where I lit a few candles for light on my dresser then faced him again. He helped me out of my tee shirt and started suckling on my large breasts. A small growl escaped my lips and weakness hit my knees. I fell to my bed where he followed, landing perfectly between my open and awaiting legs.

Without going into the detail I am sure you can figure out what happened next. It was magical. It was romantic. It was everything I ever wanted from the perfect man on a perfect night. He even held me close after we were done and I fell asleep in his warm and protecting arms with a content smile on my face. _Ahh, bliss!_

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes and the beautiful man breathing rhythmically behind me. _ It wasn't a dream! _I thought and I smiled, taking in a deep breath and savoring the moment. Of course moments never last in the real world. I heard a knock on the front door and Rufus barked his warning. Sam and I jumped to our feet out of the bed at the same time. We looked at each other and I laughed, throwing him the sheet from my bed then putting on my clothes from the night before. Rufus barked and the knock came again. "I'll go see who it is." I said.

I told Rufus to hush and opened the door. There stood an older man, near six foot in stature with a dark brown beard peppered with a bit of white, hard eyes and deep set lines in his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black and red plaid flannel shirt with a puffed vest jacket and a red trucker's cap on his head. He stance was defensive yet he leaned in closer to me, staring me dead in the eye. I looked back at him. His thick eyebrows raised up and he moved his head slightly, as if waiting for something. I broke the awkwardness, "Um, can I help you?"

More awkwardness, more staring and then he replied with a gruff voice, "Well aren't ya gonna work your mojo on _me_?"

I didn't know how to answer that as I stood holding the door open when I heard Sam's voice behind me, "Bobby." My new guest brushed past me and into the living room. I stood with the door still open confused with who he was and what was going on. Sam came down the hall in just his jeans, bare chest and smiled a recognition to the man. "It's okay, I checked her out. She's not a demon, or a witch, no hex bags, no emf and her house is clean of any kind of magical items."

"You checked me out? What?" I asked offensively.

Before he could answer a familiar yet harsh voice came from behind me, "What the hell, Sammy? Did you enjoy my _sloppy_ _seconds_?" Dean hissed.

Sam took two long strides past me and straight at his brother. Without warning he gave him a swift hard punch in the face. Before I could get out of the way, the brothers were on each other, wrestling and fighting like professionals. Dean took the hit to the face but came back with a hard punch to Sam's gut. Sam doubled over and gave Dean the opportunity to land another hit on Sam, right between the eyes. Blood began to pour out of his nose and on to the floor. Sam bared his teeth and tackled his brother hard against the wall. Dean let out an _oof_ sound and slammed his knee up into Sam's face. By that time, Rufus was barking and jumping on his front feet, Bobby was yelling, "Hey! Hey!" and I decided it was my turn.

I put my hands down at my side and with every ounce of strength I simply said one word.

"_**Enough!**_"

The brothers immediately stopped and whipped their heads towards me, their arms still locked around each other. Bobby's eyes flicked to me, to the brothers, then back to me his mouth rounded in a silent O. Rufus let out a small yelp and ran to the bedroom, his tail tucked between his legs. Daisy was the only one content watching the show from her dog bed. No one moved for a very long moment.

I huffed at the silence, "What? Are you two done fighting over me or is that a brother thing?"

Dean was the first to move and pushed away from Sam slowly, still staring at me. "You did it again. You parseltongued."

"What are you talking about? I just said, 'enough' to get you guys to stop fighting."

Bobby nodded his head slowly and muttered, "_Sonofabitch_."

"_What_? Why are you all staring at me? Please stop." I said, getting nervous as every eye in the room was on me.

"Boys, I didn't believe you at first but yeah, now I do. We're dealing with a _Caller_."

"A what? What is that?" The nerves in my stomach started jumping like on a trampoline. My hands started shaking.

Sam walked towards Bobby wiping the blood from his face, "What do you mean? What's a _Caller_?"

Bobby shook his head and pulled out a very old, hard bound book from the inside of his jacket pocket. He put it on the coffee table, carefully opening the pages to a picture that seemed to be printed many, many years ago on yellowed paper. "A _Caller, or sem hringir alpha _ is the chief commander, or better known as _The Alpha_ of the black dogs. We know their legends, right? Well someone has to control where the dogs go and who they go after. It's interesting because the pack must have a human alpha." The picture showed a figure in a dark robe on a hill with many dogs surrounding it. Below the picture read:

**D M NODONTI FLAVIVS BLANDINVS ARMATVR M**

_ To the god Mars Nodens, Flavius Blandinus the alpha caller willingly and deservedly fulfills his vow._

Dean walked over to the book and looked down. "So what you're saying is _she's_ the head bitch in charge?"

"You got that right. The _Caller_ isn't a demon, or a witch but works for a Druid Pagan God known as _Nodens_, a Celtic deity associated with dogs, the sea, hunting, and healing."

"I'm not Pagan. I'm Italian." I said defiantly.

Bobby responded, "Yeah, well sister, maybe not now you aren't, but your boss is going to be right pissed with you if you don't deliver him a sacrifice." He flipped the page and read the small print carefully.

"But I'm not whatever this is, a _Caller_! I'm a dog trainer and small business owner! And I'm not sacrificing anything! I'm not a bad person." Tears gathered as I tried to plead my case.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Bobby what do we need to do to stop this? I mean, black dogs have been terrorizing the city. She obviously doesn't know what's going on and isn't in command of the pack. Not yet anyways."

"That's what I don't understand." Bobby flipped the pages in the book, searching. He stopped and looked up at me then looked at Sam on my right and Dean on my left. "You_ idjets, al_l of you! It's too late. You started the ritual!"

I think we were all confused but Sam asked first, "What ritual?"

Bobby read from the book, "'On the nights leading up to the full moon of the thirty third year in the summer in which Mars reaches the night sky, the _Caller_ will come into power by appeasing Nodens in a completed ritual. It begins by flesh joining flesh, the _Caller_ mating with as many partners as possible.'" I blushed. I really didn't want it known that I had two men, well, two brothers in the same night!

He continued, "'The partners will not be able to resist the temptation of the _Caller_ as it is his/or her controlling power coming to be. Before the full moon wans, the _Caller_ must then offer a votive sacrifice of blood to the God Nodens. Flesh and blood will appease Nodens and he will then transfer power to the _Caller_ so that the Black Dogs can hunt for him.' Interesting...it says that the dogs will take on the same persona as the _Caller_. So if he or she is helpful and good, a good soul, the dogs will be too. That's not too bad, I guess. A little unusual...wait a minute." He paused and pulled the book away, a darkness falling over his face. "_Sonofabitch_!"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Right now no one controls the pack and it's chaos. But what if a _demon_ controls the pack?"

"Hell hounds." Sam and Dean said together.

"_Balls._" Bobby exclaimed, dropping the book on the table with a thump.

Silence fell over the group. I didn't know what it meant but I knew hell hounds running through town couldn't be good. As I sat there dumbfounded by the whole thing, it started to make sense. Here I was, a normal girl with abnormal powers. Isn't that how superhero's start? I somehow knew it was my destiny to be something great but always felt held back by something or someone. Now, it's my turn to shine. It was in me and I could feel it turning and twisting my thoughts. _This is good, this is right. I know it. This is my destiny. _"So, if I um, sacrifice something, I get power? Is that it?" I asked.

Sam picked up the book and started reading. "It just says blood. We don't know how much but we do know it has to be human blood. You can't really think about doing this, Rae? I mean, you don't know the consequences of becoming an Alpha. We have to do more research."

"Yeah? I say we release the hounds and let her become the alpha bitch. I seem to remember a couple of times the Gods weren't appeased in the past. This time we can at least keep an eye on her, yank her chain if she gets out of line." Dean retorted, plopping down on the couch.

"What do you think, Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby scratched the back of his head in contemplation. "I don't know. All I know is we can't let a demon get a hold of her. A large pack of hell hounds doing a demon's bidding? It would be catastrophic. And we can't let an ancient God loose in the world either. What about the sacrifice? " He shook his head. "I have a bad feeling it's not just a slice of the hand and a few drops are going to do it. We're talking about a very, very old God here."

I had an idea. It was a long shot but I had a feeling it might work. It would take careful planning and would break a few laws, but at least it wouldn't be murder. Besides, what other choice did we have?

After two hours and a quick phone call to Barb, I was packing the dogs into the car. Sam handed me Daisy's dog bed and I placed it down in the back of my HHR. I paused, looking at him, his eyes showing his displeasure for what I decided and he again tried to persuade me out of my decision.

"You don't have to do this. We can figure it out, Rae."

I looked up to him, studying his face, wanting to find the right answer to give him but knowing I couldn't. "Do I really have a choice, Sam? Besides, it can't be that bad working for a God, right? I mean, the benefits have to be amazing. I'll finally be able to afford health insurance." I joked weakly.

"Rae."

"I know. But I have to and you don't have to do this; try to talk me out of it like you care or something because I know it's not true. You were just under my spell or whatever it was last night." I couldn't believe that it hasn't even been 24 hours since I met the amazing man who stood before me.

"You're wrong. I do care. It's not a spell, Rae. I think... no, I know this is real. It feels real." He grabbed my hand and held it in his, his thumb caressing lightly over my skin. Then he leaned down to me, his lips brushing the top of my head gently. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. The warmth of his hold started a pitter pattering of beats within my chest. He just felt so good and it felt even better finally have real feelings from someone. I still seemed skeptical but I raised my head to meet his lips and we kissed softly. I felt wetness on my cheek first then it mingled between our lips, salty and filled with sadness. _No, this is real and this is important_, I thought. When I pulled away from him, he forced a smile, but his eyes said differently.

I cleared my throat and pushed away from him. "Don't do this. Don't say goodbye. We don't even know if this is goodbye, Sam."

A single tear fell down his cheek and on to the pavement below. Before he could say anything else, Dean came up from behind us carrying a large duffel bag. Sam looked away, hiding from his brother and walked back to help Bobby pack things in to his truck. Dean regarded his brother for a moment then walked straight up to me. He read my expression, trying to find the right words then said after a long moment, "I meant what I said last night. It was great. I mean, it was _nice_. And I'm really sorry I couldn't stay with you." My stomach dropped.

"Dean," I started but he hushed me.

"No, don't say it. I know and I also know my brother so I'm not going to push it. Anything could happen tonight and everything could go wrong. So, I...I just wanted you to know that I had a good time. With you. I like you. And I'm sorry." He kissed me quickly, his soft lips lingered on mine for a moment, he pulled back and looked down deeply into my soul, conveying everything in one long look. Then he walked away. I was left standing by my car, feeling confused by all this sudden love and caring shown by two strangers but inside I felt so utterly alone. The weight of the world on my shoulders never felt so heavy.

By the time the cars were packed, Barb picked up from her apartment, and my dogs panting heavily in the backseat of my HHR, the sun was beginning to set. Our caravan of cars met at Chagrin Valley Plastic Surgery Center, Barb's place of employment. _This had to work_. I repeated over and over in my mind. Barb unlocked the back door for us to enter the empty office. It took about seven minutes to load up all the blood bags that were in the refrigerator with everyone chipping in, tossing the pvc bags into one large duffel. All in all, we had nearly three liters of blood, which by my terrible math calculations was enough blood for a small woman or child.

"Is it going to be enough?" I asked no one in particular as we were walked back to the parking lot behind the office. The sun was behind the trees now, showing beautiful orange and red hues painting the sky. The moon could be seen in the eastern horizon. I knew the time was coming.

"Let's hope." Sam said reassuringly, forcing a half smile at me. "Bobby, you have the book on you?" Bobby handed the book to Sam after putting down duffel bag full of blood on the pavement. Sam flipped through the pages. "It doesn't say where you need to go to do this, Rae."

"Maybe a dog park?" Dean quipped.

I looked around and heard Rufus whining in the back of my car, his nose sticking out of the window. I could sense them before I could see them. "Um, guys. We have company."

From around various points of the parking lot large and small black dogs began coming into view. Their nails clicked on the cement as they began forming a circle around us. Some were recognizable breeds of Shepard, Labradors, and Great Dane. Others were gnarled and mangy mixed breeds with thick and shaggy black coats. I quickly counted thirteen but could feel more coming closer. Howls were heard in the distance as all the dogs glowing eyes were focused on me.

Sam squeezed my hand and nodded to me. He then backed away with Dean, and Bobby; their guns drawn but pointed down at their sides. They stood next to the cars out of the way but cautious of any trouble. I found myself in the middle of a large circle of all very well behaved and eerily quiet dogs with the blood in bags at my feet.

_ What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

It didn't take long when I was given an answer as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I realized Barb was still with me in the ever closing circle of dogs. I looked down and saw the glint of a very large and sharp knife digging into my ribs through my tee shirt. "Barbie?" I asked, confused.

She hissed, "You thought _this_ would be enough to appease our beloved God?" She laughed coldly as she kicked the bags in front of us. Her eyes flicked to solid black and I began to break out into a cold sweat.

There was an instant click click click of guns being raised towards us and Dean said sternly, "Put the knife down, Barb. Damnit, put it down, _now_!"

Barb flicked the knife to my throat, putting her arm around my waist, facing me to the men, using me as a human shield. "Boys, boys, boys. Can't we talk about this? You see, our friend Rae has done all the hard work for me. She brought us here for the sacrifice! Isn't that nice of her? Isn't that what best friends are for?" The knife dug into my neck and I could feel a tiny drop of blood beginning to form. Fear kept me from breathing or moving.

"You can't do this, Barb. The second that knife moves any closer to her, you will die." Sam said slowly, his gun pointed directly at Barb's head.

"Oh, but you're wrong. She's not the only sacrifice." Her voice deepened and was almost deafening in my ear. "_**Male eos**_!"

All the dogs turned around and faced the three men. The canines started growling and baring their teeth. The first dog jumped at Sam and Dean shot it quickly in the chest. It went down with a single yelp and then poofed in thick, black smoke. Another dog came from behind Bobby and Sam shot it twice before it had a chance to attack, again vanishing into a black cloud. The dogs started moving quickly around the men as they stood back to back, firing as the dogs advanced closer, and closer, their snarls echoing in the near darkness, the smoke from the vanishing dogs mingled around them.

"No, please, Barb, stop! Make them stop!" I cried finally finding my voice. She turned me to face her, grabbing my hair and twisting it painfully to bring my eyes down to hers.

"You don't get it, do you? All these years, I knew what you were, what you were meant to become. And I had to listen to you whine and complain about how terrible your life was, that you would never find love, that you were all alone and blah blah blah! Boring! But I was a good friend, wasn't I? I waited for this day to come, though I didn't know you would ever bag the Winchester boys for the beginning ritual! Kudos to you, really. I was shocked! They are a real catch and our God will be even more powerful because of their blood!" She laughed again, tossing her head up to the sky.

"You're insane! How could you do this to me, Barb? You're my friend!" I cried, trying to ignore the pain in my skull as nearly a handful of hair was slowly being pulled from my head.

"You don't get it, do you? I clawed my way out of _Hell_ to be your best friend! You wouldn't have done that for me! But now, it's time for _my_ just rewards!" She struck the knife deep into my right side and pulled it out in one swift motion. I cried out and went down to my knees, the blood pouring and forming a thick, red pool on the ground around me.

It was another one of those moments when time nearly stopped and I could see, feel, taste, and smell everything all at once. The stars twinkled and glittered in the night sky. The flash of the guns from the men in front of me, fighting off the dogs, their yelps and black clouds all in slow motion. The smell of the blood, gun powder, sweat, and damp dog filled my nostrils. Sam and Dean both turning to me to rush past the dogs to my aid. My breath filling up my lungs for the last time. The world began to spin and spin in a cluster of sights, smells, and feelings...then I saw my dog, Daisy beside me. Her tongue flicked on my face in a wet kiss. I couldn't help but smile and felt the love and affection growing within me. I reached out and caressed her head, leaving behind a trail of blood, dampening her dark fur. _My Daisy girl, I love her so much!_ _Well, that's odd. How did she get here? I must have lost too much blood already. _She seemed to disappear as my hand hit the concrete in front of me, trying to hold myself up from collapsing, fighting the ever growing darkness within me. I looked down and saw every speck of multicolored rock and sand mixed together. I blinked hard then looked back up to Barb only to see Daisy at her throat, her white teeth sunk deep into her flesh, thrashing and fighting. All this within a moment that seemed to last forever. Then the world sped up to a normal pace. The yelping of the dogs stopped along with the gunfire. All was heard was the nighttime melody of crickets and the humming of the parking lot lights above us. Then there was a sharp _crack! _as Daisy flicked Barb's neck in a death grip. The sound echoed through the night. It was done and Barb was finished. My best friend was gone.

Sam and Dean reached my side at the same time, turning me over to my back. Sam applied pressure to my wound at my right side and Dean held my left hand. Both sets of Winchester eyes were sparkling green as they looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile at my most fortunate end.

"Hang on, Rae. You're going to be okay." Sam pleaded.

"Rae, just stay with us. Try to breathe." Dean instructed.

"I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world right now." I winced and croaked, reaching up to touch each of their faces above me leaving smudges of red on both of their cheeks. There was a slight whimper to my right and Daisy appeared beside me. Sam moved over to give her room. Her dark brown eyes glowed_ blue_ for a moment, then she licked my face again. Just as soon as the pain was starting to spread from my side to my back, it was all gone. The world stopped spinning and I felt great. _ It was a miracle_! I began to sit up as both men tried to push me back down. "No, I'm good. I'm fine." I showed them my side where the gaping whole in my flesh had been with only blood stains on my shirt.

"What in the...?" Dean started as he and his brother offered their hands to help me upright.

Then a small growl and scuffle started behind the brothers. I looked and saw Bobby bouncing around, dodging like a cage fighter with a small dog at his feet. "Guys! A little help?" It was a black Chihuahua snarling and gnashing his teeth at Bobby's jeans. It had to have been less than five pounds of pooch and I couldn't help but laugh.

"_**Quod est satis. Sedere.**_" I said calmly.

All the dogs that were left sat down immediately where they were, including the vicious Chihuahua at Bobby's feet.

"Can someone explain what in the freaking crap just happened here?" Dean exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, a blue light spilled out of the darkness and around me coming from Daisy's eyes. In a swift fluid motion, the blue formed from my old dog Daisy into a seven foot tall man. He was broad shouldered with long blonde hair that shimmered and flowed like he was under water. He was naked except for a leather loin cloth and leather arm bracers etched with ancient symbols. He carried a long bow across his back with a full quiver of arrows. His eyes were large and as blue as the Caribbean ocean, his skin a pale white that shined in the darkness like the moon over water. His hair continued to ebb and flow as he looked me over then outstretched his hand to me. I glanced back to Sam and Dean, both men standing as still as possible. Sam nodded and smiled. Dean nodded, too, then looked away. Bobby stood with his mouth open slightly, his shotgun still in his hand.

"Thank you, both." I whispered looking to Dean and then Sam, my eyes filling up with tears. I turned back to the God and took his hand. I instantly felt everything and knew everything from the past and the many possible futures. It was like an electrical shock through my body but I felt no pain whatsoever. I saw the road ahead of me and knew how special it was going to be and how many lives I was going to save with my new pack and my God. "Sam, Dean, it's going to be okay. I'm going to help them. All of them" I said, the tears flowing freely. My hand burned and I felt another rush, this time through my neck and down to my womb. There I felt two heart beats begin their regular thumping. Twins. I grabbed my stomach and looked up to the God holding my hand. He smiled at me then motioned to me to follow. Right then I knew how everything had changed for the better and most importantly, how my unborn daughters, _Samantha and Deana_ will help with the new family business in their time. I smiled and cried tears of pure joy for the first time in my life. I could feel the warmth of the blue light surround me, comforting me like no blanket before.

In a rush of wind we were gone.


End file.
